Various electronic instruments and devices used in commercial aircraft, particularly in the cockpit, contain stored information that must be periodically updated. Examples of such information include navigational charts, navdata files and notices to airmen (NOTAMs). Airline operators normally subscribe to update services that make update files available to pilots. Pilots are required to know when a subscription to a navigational chart or navdata is out of date. In order to update information in a cockpit device, the pilot must establish a connection with the update service provider using a personal computer or specialized equipment, and download the updates onto portable media such as a flash memory card, USB memory key, PCMCIA card, or CD. This procedure is performed off-board the aircraft, such as in a pilot service area in an airport terminal, where the pilot can access the service provider via the internet. After downloading the updates onto the media, the pilot must then insert the media card directly into the device or into a reader in the cockpit which routes the information to the appropriate cockpit device via a LAN (Local Area Network). A number of steps must therefore be manually performed by the pilot in order to install information updates in cockpit devices. In the event the media is defective or an error is made during the download or installation steps, the pilot must call ground-based customer service representatives to assist in reprogramming of the media.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that the process of installing information updates in cockpit devices is time consuming, requires substantial pilot attention and can be subject to error. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system for automatically delivering information updates to cockpit devices which eliminates the problems of the prior art discussed above. The present invention is directed towards satisfying this need.